The Heat Is On
by Kaliya22
Summary: Kate enjoys a popsicle... Kate/Gibbs one shot, I suck at summaries!


_Disclaimer : They don't belong to me._

_A/N: I started this story last summer, and just finally figured out how to finish it. Originally it started out MA rated but with this cracking down on the ratings I nudged it back (hopefully) to an M. _

She knew exactly what she was doing to her two male coworkers.

Kate laughed inwardly as her lips slid down over the icy cold cherry popsicle. She could hear Tony's soft groan and Gibbs' sharp intake of air. She took the red sugary treat as far into her mouth as possible. She twirled the stick slowly as she slid it back out, her throat working as she sucked and swallowed the juices.

She kept writing her report, pretending not to notice that Tony was staring slack jawed at her from his desk. Her tongue swirled over the tip of the popsicle. She saw Tony's hands clench. She knew they were both rock hard by now.

She licked the popsicle, running her tongue from bottom to top once, then licking around the tip. Gibbs shifted in his chair and Tony forced his gaze away. She suppressed a giggle.

She ran her tongue over the tip again before opening her mouth and lowering her mouth over the popsicle. She closed her lips around the base of the popsicle and slowly pulled it out. The juicy treat exited her mouth with a soft "pop". She saw Gibbs adjust himself out the corner of her eye, and Tony's face was almost as red as her popsicle. She briefly wondered if she could make that man orgasm without touching him.

She let her tongue play over the tip of the popsicle before she decided they'd had enough and it was time for her to go home. She signed off on her report, grabbed her purse and stood. She walked over to stand in front of Gibbs' desk. He looked up at her, his face blank. She laid the report on his desk, sucking on her popsicle. Gibbs' eyes pierced hers before flitting down to her lips, and lower. She suddenly found herself imagining what it'd be like to be naked under him.

Blushing at the thought, she turned to leave. "Night, Gibbs," she said as she walked away. "Night, Tony," she said as she passed his desk. He mumbled something unintelligible and she smiled.

As soon as she was gone, Gibbs looked over at Tony. "Go home, DiNozzo," he said.

"I will boss, just want to finish this," Tony said, stalling since he knew he shouldn't stand at the moment.

"DiNozzo!"

"Yes boss, leaving now boss," said Tony. He grabbed his jacket and held it strategically in front of him as he made his way to the elevators.

Gibbs chuckled lightly to himself. An image of Kate sucking on the tip of the popsicle flashed thru his mind and he groaned softly. The woman had been taunting them. The question was, who was she truly taunting? Tony was her age, and a good looking man, but Gibbs knew she despised Tony's childish antics. But he… he was too old, there's no way she could be after him. Could she? He decided to go find out.

As he left the headquarters, he spotted the ice cream stand she had gotten her popsicle from. Laughing to himself, he bought one to take to her.

She answered her door shortly after he knocked. She was still in her work clothes, having not been home long.

"Gibbs? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I thought you might like another one of these. You seemed to really enjoy the first one," he replied, handing her the popsicle.

She laughed, and motioned him inside. He surveyed her apartment quickly, turning back to her as she locked the door. She leaned back against the door and unwrapped the popsicle, noticing it was starting to melt. She licked at it in an attempt to catch the juices before they dripped. Gibbs watched, fascinated, as a drop of cherry liquid ran from her lip down her chin. She held the popsicle away and moved her free hand up to wipe the juice away.

He caught her hand. Before he even fully realized what he was doing, he leaned in, catching the drop with his tongue just before it would've fallen off her chin. His tongue gently flicked over the path the drop had left, up to her lip. And then he kissed her. She didn't hesitate at opening herself to him. His tongue dove into her mouth, tasting the cherry on her lips and tongue.

She returned his kiss eagerly. She pulled away after half a minute.

"Gibbs, you're making my popsicle melt," she playfully admonished.

"No, my dear Katie, I think it's you causing the melting," he said in a low rumble that caused her to shiver.

He watched as she quickly licked the drips off the popsicle and slid it back into its wrapper. She ducked around him and walked to the kitchen, putting the popsicle in the freezer. She turned around and he pinned her to the fridge, capturing her lips with his again. She moaned as his tongue assaulted hers, greedily sucking the cherry flavoring off. Her hands wrapped around his neck, fingers sliding up into his silver hair.

Gibbs put his hands on her hips and pulled her towards him, slipping his hands down to grab her ass as she moved away from the fridge. He lifted her up, gently plopping her onto the counter next to the fridge. His hands went to her hips, yanking her forward as he pressed against her, his hardness rubbing against her center.

Her fingers flexed, nails finding purchase in the soft skin on the back of his neck. He groaned as she moved her lips to the side, nibbling and licking his neck and earlobe. He slipped his hands under her sweater, sliding them up her back. His fingers nimbly undid her bra clasp, and, in one swift moment, he pulled her sweater and bra off her. One hand went to each breast, his thumbs lightly rubbing her nipples. She moaned softly as his callused fingers on her breasts sent tingling waves through her body.

She slipped her hands into his suit jacket, forcing him to let her go long enough for her to slide it off him. She pushed his hands away when he tried to return them to where they'd been, but only long enough to quickly remove his dress shirt and under shirt. Soon as the fabric was on the floor, Gibbs' lips descended on her again, kissing her fiercely.

She returned his kiss as her fingers trailed down over his chest and stomach. His heart pounded as her fingers worked the button on his pants open. She carefully lowered the zipper. Her hand slid inside his pants, stroking him through his boxers. Her hand withdrew partially, only to slide inside the waistband of his boxers and wrap around his bare arousal. He broke the kiss, gasping. "Katie," he moaned. His lips went to her neck, gently biting and sucking on her soft skin. He gently pulled her hand out of his boxers and picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and legs around his waist.

"Bedroom. Where?" He mumbled against her neck.

"End of the hall," she replied quietly.

He easily carried her down the hallway. In her room, he stepped over to her bed. She clung to him, giggling, as he crawled onto the bed with her beneath him. Her giggles quickly turned to moans when he pressed her down into the mattress, thrusting his hips, rubbing over her center. His mouth sought out hers again for another fiery kiss.

She moved her hands to his hips, pushing down on his pants. He broke the kiss, moving off of her long enough to kick off his shoes and lose his pants and boxers. He bent over, quickly undoing her pants and pushing them down to her thighs before moving to the end of the bed. He grabbed her pants at the ankles, sliding them off of her. He hooked his fingers into her panties and they joined the pile of clothing next to the bed.

Almost an hour later they collapsed into a sweaty pile on the sheets. Kate whimpered when Gibbs shifted, sliding out of her. He gathered her into his arms, holding her close as their racing hearts began to calm.

After a long minute, Kate leaned up on one elbow to look at him. "I have a confession," she said. Gibbs raised an eyebrow, his fingers tracing lazy circles over her lower back. "I hate cherry popsicles."

Gibbs' smile turned into a grin and then he burst out laughing. Kate soon followed, laughing happily until he flipped her onto her back again. They made love until sunrise, finally falling into an exhausted sleep tangled together in the sheets.


End file.
